


volare

by berskur



Series: fly me to the moon [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From cloud to cloud, he tiptoed his way to those blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	volare

**Author's Note:**

> ***[Here's the lyrics and translation for the song!!](http://www.easylearnitalian.com/2013/03/di-blu-dipinto-di-blu.html)***  
> 

_Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più_  
_Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu_  
_Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito_  
_E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito_

 _Volare, oh oh..._  
_Cantare, ohohoho..._  
_Nel blu dipinto di blu_  
_Felice di stare lassù_

The faint music playing in the background, Ren hummed as he flipped the pages of the Italian magazine he was recently featured in.

Rome. _Ah_ , the eternal city. Even if he had come for business purposes, nothing could stop him from enjoying the city, the food, and the people. All together with his lover, that stood across the hotel room.

Putting his magazine down for a while, he noticed the delicate figure of Masato at the balcony, enlightened by the city's nightlights and the moon.

 _E volavo, volavo felice_  
_Più in alto del sole ed ancora più su_  
_Mentre il mondo pian piano spariva, lontano laggiù_  
_Una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me_

 _Volare, oh oh..._  
_Cantare, ohohoho..._  
_Nel blu dipinto di blu_  
_Felice di stare lassù_

Ren gazes at him, taking advantage that he wasn't looking. His heart beat erratically, and he still wondered for how long he would feel overwhelmed by Masato just as if it were for the first time. Ren smirked, a loving and fond smile across his lips. There was no stress in the room, no bickering, no paperwork - just the chattering of a few people from outside the window and the music playing. Just as if he were in the sky, light and carefree.

 _Ma tutti i sogni nell'alba svaniscono perché_  
_Quando tramonta, la luna li porta con sé_  
_Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli_  
_Che sono blu come un cielo trapunto di stelle_

 _Volare, oh oh..._  
Cantare, ohohoho...  
Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu  
_Felice di stare quaggiù_

He stood up from the bed and quietly waltzed to Masato, extending his fingers to find the other's waist and embracing him from behind. Masato peeked over his shoulder and hummed in a question, to which Ren replied by burying his nose on the crook of his neck.

The melody kept going, and Ren hugged Masato tighter as he murmured the lyrics,

“E continuo a volare felice  
Più in alto del sole ed ancora più su  
Mentre il mondo pian piano scompare negli occhi tuoi blu  
La tua voce è una musica dolce che suona per me.”

Masato could only close his eyes and smile, pressing the back of his head against his lover's shoulder. He didn't speak Italian, but Ren played the song enough times for him to be curious and look for the lyrics.

 _Volare, oh oh..._  
_Cantare, ohohoho..._  
_Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu_  
_Felice di stare quaggiù_

Ren turned Masato around, so they could both lock their eyes together. He gently hid his fingertips under the hem of Masato's shirt, caressing him as the last part went on.

_Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu  
Felice di stare quaggiù_

The ginger brought his free hand to Masato's hair, brushing it aside as he captured his chin. “Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu,” he sang, eyes focusing solely on his lover's moonlight blue pools. Masato's eyes shifted to Ren's lips and approached them slowly, before murmuring, “Felice di stare quaggiù... con te.”

He felt Ren's grin against him, and he couldn't help but kiss it, over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know! Miracle!! It's a drabble that is not porn! 
> 
> Hey guys, how are ya?? I'm right in the middle of midterms :(
> 
> My friend kept playing Italian songs as we studied and I just couldn't help but think of those two.  
> This is short and part of fly me to the moon, and they are in Italy for Masato's collection!!  
> Although ao3 is tagging it as Part 2, it's doesn't actually happen right after the first fic. I have a few works to put in between, but I wanted to update a little and this was the perfect opportunity. 
> 
> If you are too lazy to read the entire translation of the lyrics (which you should read), at the end, Ren sings "In the blue of your blue eyes" and Masato says "Happy to be down here with you". 
> 
> Truthfully speaking, I haven't been motivated for countless reasons and I actually have thought of dropping the series. But then I thought of how much I'm invested in them and how many ideas I have, and yeah...
> 
> So please, do leave kudos and/or comments! It drives me to write more ♡


End file.
